


Marry the dark

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>некультурная революция, репостмодернизм и странные отношения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry the dark

Ты просыпаешься около бассейна.   
В лучшем случае — на шезлонге, в худшем — на траве или попирая щекой дорогую гранитную плитку. Я проснулся на шезлонге.  
Ты просыпаешься с жуткой головной болью, прилипшим к нёбу языком и с синяками, происхождение которых — мрак и тайна.  
Можно обладать властью над вещами и некоторыми людьми, но нельзя приказать своему телу не делать то, что оно делает. Голова не перестанет гудеть, горло — саднить, а суставы — неприятно похрустывать. Наверное, это плата, думаю я, глядя в зеркало.   
За власть над вещами и людьми.  
Рама у зеркала из тунисского чёрного дерева. Зеркало висит над умывальником, покрытым многослойной чёрной эмалью.  
На часах шесть сорок восемь утра, холодный утренний свет заливает крышу высотки. Скоро станет жарко. Чей-то блестящий клатч серебрится на дне бассейна, как диковинная рыба. Солнце беспощадно являет все вчерашние ссадины, винные пятна на галстуках, размазанную тушь, помятые прически и разбитые тарелки.  
Я — единственный, кто уже не спит.  
Я обхожу бассейн по кругу, чувствуя себя властелином разрухи, хозяином снулого царства незнакомых рож, повелителем коктейльных нарядов. На кожаном диване возле патио спит моя личная помощница. Вчера я уволил её, и она выпила две бутылки шведской водки и трахнула разносчика пиццы.  
Ладно, вру я про разносчика.  
Никто не заказывал пиццу.  
В комнате для гостей спит Оуэн Уилсон.  
В ещё одной — Бен Стиллер.  
В ещё одной — Стив Бушеми.  
Он должен мне двадцатку за проигранную партию в пул.  
С пьяных глаз мы оба чуть не загнали в лузу восьмёрку с первых же ходов. Но я моложе Стива, и бурбон не так сильно сказывается на моей координации. Вовсе не сказывается, если не расслабиться.  
Я слышу, как в коридоре кто-то звонит шофёру.  
Самое время исчезнуть.   
Я исчезаю в отель «Ритц-Карлтон», и снимаю там комнату — ненадолго, просто чтобы выспаться.   
 — Приятного отдыха, мистер Страйдер, — говорит мне портье.  
Я — ниндзя светских раутов.  
Пилигрим вечеринок.  
Беглец со званых обедов.  
Тень премьер.  
Я люблю быть один.  
  
В отеле «Ритц» высокие окна — деревянный скелет рамы от пола до потолка, а в нём — каменный скелет города. Центры американских городов построены по сетке, чтобы удобнее было регулировать уличное движение.  
Центр Лос-Анджелеса построен по сетке, чтобы было удобнее снимать выбегающего из-за угла парня в майке-алкоголичке с пушкой наперевес. Таксофонами этого города пользуются только начинающие гангстеры в цветастых рубашках, про которых стало модно снимать слезливые истории в духе «Человека со шрамом».  
В парках гуляют влюблённые парочки, мальчики и девочки, которых агенты по кастингу тщательно подбирали друг к другу. Девочки кидают монетки в фонтан, а мальчики переминаются с ноги на ногу, прикидывая, насколько болезненной может быть смерть от стыда или неумения целоваться.  
В школах учатся деннисы-мучители, еду из мусорных баков воруют гарфилды, с очередной работы выгоняют Хорошего, в сущности, Парня.  
Из окон «Ритц-Карлтона» я смотрю на торопливых людей и машины — массовку. Лос-Анджелес — не фабрика и не комбинат. Не престижная недвижимость. Не рай и не ад, не мечта и, тем более, не дом.  
Лос-Анджелес — это съёмочная площадка.  
Моё рабочее место.  
  
Личной помощницы у меня уже нет, но я и сам прекрасно помню, что сегодня приглашён на ужин. Будут устрицы, французские вина, настоящие бриллианты и фальшивые интеллектуалы.  
Все они (особенно, блядь, устрицы) очень, очень ждут меня. Так написано в надушенном приглашении, на котором я успел набросать парочку идей для новой киноленты. Свои блокноты я постоянно забываю — в такси, у девушек, в гаражных студиях цветных приятелей. Потом мою писанину сливают в интернет, продают с сетевого аукциона — жадно пожирают спойлеры и ждут, что я буду делать.  
А ничего. Моих идей хватит, чтобы накормить спойлерами два интернета.  
Не жалко.  
  
Когда я выхожу из машины, мне пожимают руки. Сразу обе, по-македонски.  
Я легко киваю и никому не улыбаюсь. Официантка предлагает мне шампанское и вино, «Периньон», «Боллинже», «Моэ и Шандон» — я прошу кукурузный виски и ломтик лимона. Девушка упархивает, виляя округлыми бёдрами. Она хороша — и не поймёшь, актриса она на самом деле или певица.  
Среди гостей на сегодняшнем ужине почти нет актрис и певиц. Сегодня с вами лица, которых вы никогда не увидите, а если и увидите, то не узнаете. Это те ребята, которые ещё могут спокойно ходить в супермаркет за сигаретами или зеленью. В просторной столовой с отвратительно бежевыми гардинами сегодня собрались писатели, сценаристы, биографы и хроникёры. Между драматургом и поэтом сидит продюсер. Между режиссёром и начальником развлекательного канала — светский колумнист.  
Какого хрена я здесь делаю.  
Ах, да.  
Я ведь тоже сценарист. И режиссёр. И продюсер. Швец, жнец, пиздец.  
Официант (на самом деле оператор, догадываюсь я, проследив за его цепким взглядом) проводит меня к столу. Перед каждой тарелкой стоит карточка из плотного картона, на которой шрифтом с завитушками напечатана фамилия.  
 — Добро пожаловать, мистер Страйдер, — говорит оператор, вовремя глянув на мою карточку.  
Напротив меня сидит Джерри Брукхаймер.  
Рядом — Джонни Ноксвилл.  
Через два стула — Брайан Де Пальма.  
Пробирается к выходу — Нил Гейман. Он с ужасом оглядывается в зал, где Сет Грэм-Смит в шляпе, как у президента Линкольна, здоровается за руку с Эрикой Леонард Джеймс.  
По правую руку от меня место пустует. На карточке, как всегда, только фамилия.  
Мисс Лалонд.  
Мне она ничего не говорит — ни фамилия, ни сама мисс Лалонд, когда садится рядом.  
Я очень давно не встречал кого-то равно безукоризненного и насквозь фальшивого. Мисс Лалонд — мастерица иллюзий, как Копперфильд. Её рост — это туфли «Александр Маккуин», худоба — чёрное платье в пол «Вивьен Вествуд», а пушистые ресницы — ненастоящие.  
Понятия не имею, кстати, кто их делает.  
 — О, удивительное стечение обстоятельств для светского мероприятия. Обычно меня не сажают рядом с настоящими знаменитостями. Воистину я польщена.  
Таким тоном королева Англии пеняет провинившемуся лакею.  
 — Круто, чо.  
Мне не о чем с ней говорить.  
  
Сегодня вторник, ко мне приводят новую ассистентку. У неё классные ноги, гладкие смоляные волосы до плеч и квадратные очки с ярко-красными стёклами на носу. Она красит губы тёмной помадой и выдувает пузыри из розовой жвачки.  
Постоянно.  
Она прерывает ненадолго это своё занятие, чтобы представиться.  
Имя у неё под стать внешнему виду — довольно шлюхоидное.  
 — Лолита, — говорит она, протягивая мне узкую ладонь с цепкими пальцами и неаккуратно накрашенными ногтями.  
 — Лолкто? — невозмутимо спрашиваю я.  
Лолита показывает мне ярко-красный, как стёкла очков, язык.  
Ох, подъебала.  
Как всякому подчинённому, ей сперва кажется, что я ничем особенным не занимаюсь, езжу себе по гостям и пьянкам, сам с собой играю в настольный футбол в огромном кабинете под крышей бизнес-центра и неделями зависаю в репперских студиях и голливудских павильонах.  
Так-то оно так. Именно это я и делаю.  
Существенная разница между ней и мной заключается в одном — я знаю, как этот процесс связан с получением денег, а она — не подозревает. В её мире деньги посылаются, как дождь, загадочными высшими силами за терпение. За каждый час, который она вынуждена проводить, уставившись в монитор компьютера и составляя график беспечной начальственной жизни.  
В моём мире деньги никем не посылаются. Они просто есть. У разных людей, которые готовы поделиться ими с ближним, и хорошо, когда этот ближний — ты.  
У меня по ходу аллергия на устриц, сообщаю я ей между делом.  
Я ненавижу шампанское, бездарных рифмачей и настольный футбол.  
Лолита щёлкает жвачкой, откидывает волосы назад и сообщает мне, что после слушания отчётов из своего интернет-магазина я приглашён на презентацию новой книги.  
 — Опаньки. Какой ещё книги?  
Лолита читает с распечатки:  
 — «На службе у пустоты». Написала какая-то Лалонд. Вроде не про вампиров.  
И на том спасибо, отвечаю я, хватая со спинки кресла пиджак.  
  
 — Позволь выразить тебе искреннюю благодарность, — говорит Лалонд.   
На презентации её новой книги — одни философы и профессора университетов.   
Вот сверкают квадратные очки Аврама Хомски.  
Вот плывёт по аудитории шляпа Сола Крипке.  
Что я здесь забыл?  
 — Твой пиджак, — говорит Лалонд.  
Я забираю у неё пиджак, достаю из кармана ключи от машины и собираюсь уходить. Прославленный в узких кругах автор, интеллектуальный светоч, идёт за мной, цокая каблуками.  
 — Спасибо, что нашёл время, — просто говорит она.  
 — Я всегда его нахожу.  
Прежде, чем дать мне уехать в ночь, мисс Лалонд бросает в салон «Понтиака» какой-то предмет. На длинном светофоре я вспоминаю про него и беру в руки — это книга, «На службе у пустоты», роман-эссе о концепции контркультурных синдикатов. Из презентации я понял только то, что открывать книгу дальше титульного листа не имеет никакого смысла.  
На титульном листе отпечаток губ — чёрная помада. И приписка — типографская, не от руки.  
«Посвящаю её тебе — со всей иронией».  
Я разворачиваюсь на светофоре и еду в офис интернет-магазина, в котором сам собираю посылку с дисками, наклейками, артбуками и магнитами на холодильник.  
«Спасибо огромное», пишу я на открытке, пытаясь от руки воспроизвести комик санс. «Огромное, как твоя мамаша, — за весь сарказм».  
«Весь его».  
Меня не остановить.  
  
В отеле «Ритц-Карлтон» неплохо кормят, но мы забыли про еду.  
Лалонд читает мне отрывки из своей новой книги, «Что-то там Учёное-ёпта-Кипячёное», она ходит по комнате, утопая шпильками в мягком ворсе ковра и опять читает.  
Я пью бурбон и подхватываю у неё из рук распечатки рукописи. Кругом на них нарисованы неровные рты, схематичные бороды, задницы, средние пальцы и остальные всевозможные смехуёчки и пиздахаханьки.  
Это что такое, сердито прерывает монолог Лалонд.  
Искусство в искусстве, сообщаю я. Почти готовая экранизация.  
Хтонический синдикат контркультуры, всё как ты хотела.  
 — Не всё.  
Можно обладать властью над собой и некоторыми ситуациями, но нужно время от времени забывать об этом. В Кентукки не перестанут делать самый пьяный в мире виски, красивая женщина не собирается уходить, а ночи ещё далеко до конца. Я снимаю с Лалонд платье — то есть как снимаю, просто расстёгиваю, и оно шуршащей волной опадает на пол. Женщина-Копперфильд смотрит на меня лукаво: ждёт, что я буду делать с корсетом. Я провожу рукой по косточкам — настоящий китовый ус, затянут не в рюмочку, а ловко, так, чтобы силуэт стал изящнее и прямее. На корсете уйма застёжек — миллион.  
Но я справлюсь.  
Оказывается, под корсетом Лалонд очень мягкая.  
Я обнимаю её, и она мешает мне — стаскивает футболку, тянет пряжку ремня.  
 — Нам надо остановиться, — вдруг тупо говорит Лалонд.  
 — Это не кажется мне могучей идеей. В чём профит?  
Она присаживается на кровать, делая внушительный глоток прямо из горлышка моей бутылки. Бурбон иногда похож на пулю — начисто вышибает мозги.  
Только не мне.  
Всё же так хорошо шло.  
 — Заткнись, Лалонд, — и она молча ложится на спину, тянет меня за собой, снимает мешающие очки. — Лалонд, молчи.  
Она целуется довольно бесстрастно, словно нехотя, но я уверен в её любви — как если бы она призналась в ней.  
 — Мы живём в кошмарной эпохе, ты не находишь? — шепчет она, обнимая меня ногами.  
 — Лалонд, — она выгибается мне навстречу, — Лалонд, я  _сплю_  с тобой, я тебя  _трахаю_  здесь и сейчас, и ты хочешь поговорить на отвлечённую тему? Не, ну я могу, чо там — времена правда непростые, я уже столько всякого дерьма наглотался, пятьдесят оттенков его вкуса смогу назвать...  
Лалонд бьёт меня наотмашь по щеке, и я умолкаю.  
Всё у нас до странного неправильно, но мы не можем перестать. Не можем затормозить, и нас так и несёт куда-то в ад.  
Миля за милей.  
  
В среду мы ходим по барам.   
В «Вайпер Рум» уже нет Джонни Деппа, но зато там отличные кабинки в мужском сортире, как раз на двоих.   
 — Никаких собственнических отметок, — предостерегает меня Лалонд.  
 — Да, мама, хорошо, мама, — я лезу ей под юбку. Надо поторопиться, у нас ещё много дел.  
Разбить пару бокалов в «Скай Баре».  
Накуриться в «Доме Блюза».  
Вывалиться в такси из «Эхо».  
В среду мы с Лалонд ходим по барам, празднуя начало конца.  
Ты, вы, кто угодно может однажды проснуться и понять, что мир не вечен. Устрицы, Джерри Брукхаймер и сговорчивые прокатчики — не худшее зло в мире, Страйдер.  
Худшим злом оказались бездарные рифмачи.  
  
 — Встречал когда-нибудь Джозефа Брюса и Джозефа Утслера? — спрашивает меня Лалонд. Мы сидим в офисе на моём столе и пьём кофе и чай.  
Я пожимаю плечами. Личная помощница Лолита копирует мой жест. Никаких Джозефов, командир.  
 — Тогда так, — вздыхает Лалонд. — Джей и Доуп, Страйдер.  
О нет.  
 — Страйдер?  
 — Встречал, было дело, ага.  
Моя невозмутимость — вселенская константа.  
Лалонд смотрит на свои руки и собирается с мыслями. Она уже говорила мне, как она боится, что я ей не поверю.  
 — Есть такая старая шутка, абсолютно не смешная, её какой-то старый комик придумал, Эгберт что ли фамилия... Не важно. Так вот, там иностранец спрашивал американца: что может быть круче чёрного президента? Два президента, отвечает американец... Ну и дальше закадровый смех, шутка ведь не смешная. Страйдер, ты не уснул?  
 — Весь внимание, йоу.  
 — Так вот, это вообще была не шутка, — Лалонд серьёзна, как налоговое преступление. — Это было как будто предупреждение. Когда Джей и Доуп созвали партию, я сразу вспомнила...  
 — Лол, — зову я помощницу. — У меня есть для тебя важное задание, так что не будь как Гуднайт и не запори его, пжалста.  
Помощница кивает.  
 — Найди где-нибудь в городе магазин, где продают кассеты со старыми скетч-шоу и стэнд-ап сценками. Все их найди, а потом отдели чечевицу от риса. Нам нужен этот старый несмешной хрыч Эгберт.  
Помощница кивает — но уже не так уверенно.  
 — Мы с мисс Лалонд решили совершить двойной суицид. Пожилые комики, а. Посмотри «Розовую пантеру» — умрёшь через семь дней.  
  
В воскресенье у меня в расписании значится торжественный день. Мне подарили кусок гранита с собственным именем в пентакле, и я должен прийти на него посмотреть.  
Все поздравляют меня.  
Кто у нас мужик, пишет Оуэн Уилсон.  
Офигеть, пишет Бен Стиллер.  
Хорошо, отвечает Лалонд, я буду с тобой на Аллее Славы.  
Мне хочется ответить ей, что я очень рад, она мне прямо как семья, как сестра, которой у меня никогда не было. Я, по ходу, пересмотрел Эгберта и заразился от него сентиментальностью, я выпиваю стакан и ничего не отвечаю Лалонд. Страйдеры не болеют.  
На церемонии много гостей, и всё это очень мило, спасибо, но я пропускаю ещё пару стаканов, пытаюсь форсить новые скейтборды и делаю то же, что и всегда — исчезаю.  
Только теперь я не один.  
И не еду в отель.  
Маленький джет уносит нас с Лалонд из Лос-Анджелеса в штат Нью-Йорк, и пока мы летим, она шепчет мне на ухо: дорогой, у меня для тебя прекрасная новость.  
У нас будут дети.  
  
Начало конца унесло жизнь великого учёного, рассказывает мне Лалонд.  
По дорожке из идеального гравия мы идём к её дому.   
 — Почти всё оборудование у меня в подвале работает на урановых генераторах, — устало продолжает она, — Впервые их запатентовали в компании «Инглиш», глава которой пропала больше года назад.  
 — Я покупал у них урановые усилители, — между прочим замечаю я. — «Инглиши» были даже лучше «фендеров». Ядерная истина.  
 — Вот-вот. Ядерная, — Лалонд отпирает дверь и приглашает меня войти. Особняк её семьи похож на исследовательскую лабораторию снаружи, и на павильон для съёмки двадцать пятой части «Гарри Поттера» — внутри.  
У нас будут дети, но это не значит, что Лалонд готовится стать матерью, а я — отцом. Наших детей нужно не воспитывать, а спрятать, и вот этим мы и занимаемся.  
В Хогвартсе ты в безопасности, Гарри.  
 — Я всё продумала, — никакого сарказма, сплошная озабоченность. — Запрограммировала и подготовила, вообще всё, но не вывезла чёртовы знаменитые вермуты. Как думаешь, Страйдер, достаточно просто закрыть хранилище?  
  
Моя старая квартира — лучшее место под небом. Двухкомнатное логово в хьюстонском кондоминиуме я заполняю всем, что так нравится мне самому. Купил ящик клейких бумажек и теперь оставляю записки повсюду, на каждой вещи, потому что как ещё отсутствующие родители могут общаться с детьми?  
Потом мы с Лалонд устраиваем себе передышку — занимаемся всяким непотребством в гостинице, вплоть до оранжевого техасского рассвета.  
Лалонд при мне впервые курит, расхаживая по номеру в одном белье. Секрет Виктории, шёлковый и рваный.  
 — Извини, — незаметно улыбаюсь я. Хочется поправить сползшие на нос очки, но пока я этого сделать не могу.  
 — Ничего, — говорит она и отвязывает мои запястья от спинки кровати. Мы выглядим пугающе: не поймёшь, где синяки, а где следы от чёрной помады. Властелины разрухи. Мы ужасно похожи друг на друга и живём в кошмарной эпохе, и остановиться и перестать жить в ней — не можем. Пока.  
 — Страйдер, я сегодня видела сон про то, как мы растворились в зелёном урановом море, которое запатентовала фирма «Инглиш».  
Лалонд не даёт мне встать, садится сверху, елозит по мне бёдрами и продолжает:  
 — А потом я опустилась на самое дно моря и уснула там на миллионы лет. В темноте.  
 — Плавал Ктулху кверху брюлхом.  
Я до конца жизни не смог бы решить, что мне нравится больше — дразнить её или спать с ней.  
  
Сегодня у нас хрен знает, какой день недели. Моя личная помощница уехала на запад страны и попала в концентрационный лагерь. Новая партия считает, что надувать пузыри из жвачки — преступление.  
Не то чтобы я не был согласен, но...  
Лалонд говорит, что не жалеет — пусть она не увидит лицо своего потомка, пусть, это совсем не дорогая цена за то, чтобы потомок не видел лица своей страны.  
Мне некогда жалеть, я занят — Голливуд сильно поменялся за последние пару лет.  
Представьте на месте Джессики Симпсон — Пол Пота.  
На месте Тима Бёртона — Адольфа Гитлера.  
На месте Мадонны — Сатану.  
Когда я приезжаю на съёмочную площадку, Бен Стиллер в красном спортивном костюме салютует мне ружьём. Оуэн Уилсон — в синем — распечатывает ящики с гранатами.  
Я достаю из кармана урановый усилитель фирмы «Инглиш», самый надёжный в мире.  
Я знал, что он нам ещё пригодится.  
  
Ты просыпаешься около бассейна.  
В лучшем случае — в раю, в худшем — в очереди на перерождение. Мне повезло, я атеист, и поэтому просто встаю на ноги. Лалонд шатается на каблуках, стиснув зубы. Она разбила локоть о плитки патио.  
Перед нами в воздухе висит женщина с задницей и голосом Никки Минаж. Она приказывает нам сдаться и сдохнуть. Не «или» — Лалонд уточнила.  
Мы бросаемся на женщину одновременно, справа — лезвие меча, слева — острия спиц, но ведьма снова не позволяет нам даже притронуться к себе. Падая, я вижу, что срезал локон её пышных чёрных волос — и только.   
Ты просыпаешься, и знаешь, дружище, лучше бы ты не просыпался.  
Я смотрю налево, и на мгновение забываю о боли, о несуществующем пламени, которое расходится по телу тошнотворными волнами. Лалонд лежит слева от меня. Её красивое лицо белое, как снег, а накладные ресницы отклеились и лежат на щеках, как мёртвые бабочки. В боку у Лалонд три дыры — из них льётся тёмная кровь.  
Она заливает всё вокруг.


End file.
